The White Knight and his Maiden
by Oldiesbutgoldies98
Summary: My take on what happened after the end of "White Christmas." Bob and Betty have reunited, but there are questions that need to be answered, and a future to figure out. Read to find out what happens next!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! I was really surprised to find that the movie "White Christmas" wasn't even a category on here to start with. I know it's an old movie, but it's a timeless classic, and it seems that even though Bob and Betty got back together, there was a lot left of the story to explore. So, here goes my attempt at a Bob/Betty, with of course some Phil/Judy as well.

The snow was still falling as everyone in the "theatre" stood and toasted each other. The sound of laughter filled the air as old army comrades caught up with each other, reminiscing over the old days, and telling stories about their lives after the war. However, a certain ex-Captain was not engaged in the big reunion. He was busy looking for a young blonde with twinkling blue eyes that matched his own.

"'Scuse me...pardon me," Bob Wallace said as he pushed his way through the crowds of dancers and chorus members. The show had just wrapped, and everyone was filled with excitement and Christmas cheer. "Congratulations Mr. Wallace," one of the chorus girls cooed, trying to catch the attractive showman's eye. "Thanks," was his muttered reply as he continued his search. The events of the past few hours had all been a blur to him, the only thing that mattered was that Betty had come back... And when she kissed him behind that Christmas tree he knew that she had come back for him. They had to go back onstage after a moment, but Bob knew that he had been restored as her "White Knight."

"Ouch! Hey watch it will ya," a voice squeaked out, shaking Bob out of his stupor. "Sorry pal..." He muttered, before realizing who he ran into. The other man looked up too, and a huge smile split his face. "Sorry Bob, I wasn't paying attention either," said Phil Davis, Bob's show business partner and best friend. Bob grinned and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Looking for Judy?" Bob asked with a smirk. Phil blushed and shrugged his shoulders, a small but gentle smile forming on his face. "That was one hell of a kiss," he responded, not meeting Bob's eyes. Bob laughed at raised his eyebrows at his friend's obvious discomfort. "Make sure the engagement is real this time..." Bob started, before being punched in the arm by Phil. "Ha ha... Well then you better propose soon, cause Judy wants a double wedding," Phil shot back, causing Bob to blush as well. Putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, Phil looked Bob square in the eye. "Go get her," was all he said before disappearing back into the crowd.

Bob continued on his search, wondering where she could have possibly disappeared to. Then, he had an idea. "Snow..." He sang quietly as he walked outside. There was Betty, sitting outside on a bench gazing up at the sky. Bob walked up quietly beside her, sitting down next to her without a sound. "Vermont sure is beautiful this time of year," he said softly, causing Betty to startle.

"My goodness Bob, you scared the life out of me!" She exclaimed. Bob gave her an apologetic smile. Tentatively, he put his arm around her. She looked at him with her eyes bright, and snuggled in closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe you came back..." Bob started, before Betty placed a finger on his lips.

"Bob, I am so sorry, it was all a huge misunderstanding, and this whole thing could have been avoided had I just talked to you. I was being the silly schoolgirl again...believing everything I hear," Betty said, tears forming in her eyes. Bob carefully brushed them away, placing a hand on her cheek and looking directly into her eyes. "Come now...it's all done, everything's fixed itself. But it you don't mind me asking... What is it that you thought I did?" He asked her, rather curious about what was so bad that he could have lost his girl forever. Betty took a deep breath and turned away from him. "When you were talking to Ed Harrison about the surprise for the general, Emma was listening on the other end. She heard him suggesting the whole "Schmaltz" idea, that you'd only be using the general for publicity, but didn't wait till the end of the conversation to hear you reject the idea. When she hung up, she told me. I didn't believe her at first, but then Phil came in asking if you had made the call and I...I just...I jumped to conclusions..." She trailed off, noticing Bob's expression of hurt and shock.

"Did you really think I'd do something like that to him?" He said dazedly, staring into space. Worried, Betty placed a hand on his shoulder, not wanting to lose him again. "Bob... Deep down I didn't believe it... But all the evidence seemed stacked up. I was a fool, to think you would EVER do something like that. It's just... I remembered what you said about angles, and I just... Let it go to my head. I should have just told you what was wrong in the first place, it would have prevented this whole mess. Bob I'm so sorry, please..." She begged him, trying to reach him. When she got no answer, she stood up to leave, only to be pulled directly into Bob's arms. Turning to face him, she saw two very blue eyes fill with tears as he gazed at her. "Betty baby, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself. If I hadn't brought up those stupid angles... Well, Phil was right. I was lonely and unhappy, but when I found you... Oh Betty, I realized that I had a shot at being happy, and I almost let you go..." He choked out. Betty shook her head. "But if I had just talked to you..." She started, before Bob cut her off. "I didn't really try that hard Betty, I let you go. It was the dumbest most low down thing I've ever done, letting you just walk away. I was afraid... I was afraid of love. And when I said we had just had some laughs, and it was just a little kiss... I've never felt more horrible in my life," Bob said shakily.

Betty nestled her head into the crook of Bob's neck, placing a small kiss on his jaw. He looked down at her in surprise. "Bob... I think I know the answer, but I have to ask. Do you... I mean... Did you mean what... Um..." Betty stuttered shyly, unable to meet Bob's eye. Bob stopped her, lifting her chin so she could see the sincerity on his face. "I've never meant anything more in my life than that kiss. And when I said that we weren't serious with each other... I was lying... I want to be serious with you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you Betty, and I want to be with you, if you'll have me," Bob finished, squeezing her hand. Betty gasped, her eyes shining with tears. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" She asked, eyes wide. Bob lifted her up and set her on the ground, before kneeling one knee. "Yes, I am. I have a ring... It's not much, but I've been carrying it around with me since the kiss... Hoping that one day I'd muster up the courage. So Betty Haynes, how about it? Will you make this miserable unhappy man a lucky happy one? Will you marry me?" Bob asked, his voice full of hope and fear.

Betty's eyes filled up with tears, unable to speak. She nodded her head yes and held out her hand, where Bob placed a beautiful ring on her finger. He barely had time to place it on her before she had him tackled to the ground in a fierce hug. Both laughing and crying, Bob held her close, not even minding the cold snow seeping through his shirt. "YES! I will marry you Bob Wallace!" Betty shrieked, finally allowing him to stand up. Bob picked her up and spun her around, never feeling happier in his life. "I love you," he whispered when he finally set her down. "And I love you," she said, her arms wrapped tightly around him. Bob wasted no more time and pulled her in for a long kiss. Fireworks seemed to shoot off in his head as she kissed him back with abandon, enjoying the taste and scent of his bride to be. When they finally pulled apart, gasping for air, both had smiles on their faces that rivaled the sun. "Come on," Betty finally said, grabbing her fiancé's hand. "Let's go find Phil and Judy," and with that dragged him back in to the lodge once more.

Well, that's this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one coming soon. Please please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Here's the next chapter. I know it all seems a bit sudden to have them engaged already, but I feel like it kind of fits their characters. Enjoy!**

"Phil! Phil!" Bob shouted, pushing his way through more people. "Bob!" yelled Betty, who was being towed behind her fiancé. Bob turned to face her, a quizzical expression on his face. Betty laughed and kissed his cheek. "You were nearly pulling my arm out of it's socket. Slow down honey," she said laughingly. A little sheepish, Bob kissed her gently, and then proceeded to continue his search at a slower pace. "Judy!" Betty called out, figuring that Phil wouldn't be far behind her. Her assumption was correct, as a slightly red faced Judy appeared with Phil in tow. "You'll never guess what just happened," both girls said at the same time. "She said yes!" Both men exclaimed. After looking at each other in shock, the foursome burst out laughing.

"So it's for real this time?" Betty teased, earning an embarrassed look from her sister. "We've already apologized for that Betty. But yes, it's real this time. And you?" Betty asked, trying to take the attention off of her and Phil. Bob threw his arm around Betty's shoulders, placing a light kiss on her head. "Definitely," was her answer as she smiled up at him. Phil and Judy looked at each other with a mixture of fondness, surprise, and satisfaction. Neither of them had ever dreamed that their plan would actually work, let alone end up in a marriage proposal. But, thank heavens for small miracles, it did. Phil watched his friend with a mix of pride and satisfaction as he saw how happy his friend was... For the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Forty five minutes all to myself," Phil mumbled, earning a confused look from Judy and an amused smirk from Bob. "That's the second time I've heard you say that Phil..." Judy started, looking at Bob for an explanation. Before Bob could answer, Phil jumped in quickly. "Don't worry about it honey, just... Remembering a past conversation," he said, eyeing Bob warily. Bob smirked again, and reached out to pat his friend on the shoulder. "Yeah, don't worry about it Judy, his arm must be affecting his brain again," he teased, earning a glare from Phil and another perplexed look from both of the girls. Laughing, Bob kissed Betty's forehead. "That's a story for another day..." He whispered to her. Betty just shook her head, knowing that this particular story was going to be memorable.

"Well, well, if it isn't Ms. Haines!" A soft (albeit gruff) voice called out from behind. All four performers turned to see General Thomas Waverly headed towards them, a smile on his face. Both Bob and Phil stood at attention, drawing laughs from the girls and the general himself. "At ease," he said quietly, his eyebrows raised when he noticed Bob's arm go back around Betty. "I see the two of you had a little chat," he smirked, causing Bob to blush slightly. "Yes sir," he responded, holding Betty a little tighter. "Us too," chirped out Phil, placing an arm around Judy's shoulder. General Waverly smiled and shook his head. "Well, I'm glad that's all fixed. It's good to see you smile again Captain," he said, gesturing to Bob. "Yes sir, I've got a lot to smile about, I've asked Betty to marry me, and she's accepted," Bob responded, beaming from ear to ear. "And Judy has said yes as well... For real this time," Phil added hastily. General Waverly broke into a huge grin, and strode up towards the two couples. "I'll be damned!" He exclaimed, hugging both Betty and Judy, and shaking both Phil and Bob's hands. "You kids will have the weddings here?" He asked, already knowing the answer. "Well, Vermont sure is nice this time of year," Phil responded, getting a laugh from everybody.

"Is it true? Did I hear correctly? You all are getting married?!" A voice shrilled out, causing the five of them to jump. Ms. Emma Allen came running from behind a corner, her face flushed with excitement. Behind her came General Waverly's young granddaughter Susan, a big grin spreading across her face. "So Ms. Allen, have you been training my granddaughter to become junior spy?" General Waverley smirked, winking at Bob. Rolling her eyes, Emma gave both Judy and Betty a big hug. "I was just doing what every self-respecting housekeeper does, and I heard the best news I've heard in a long time. So, naturally I had to come out and congratulate the lucky couples," she explain haughtily, earning a laugh from the entire group. "The army could sure use her to gather intelligence," Phil remarked. General Waverley laughed before returning his attention to Bob and Betty.

"So, how did this come about? Last I heard Betty you were on the train out of here and were never coming back," he questioned, eyebrows raised. Betty blushed and turned to Bob, who in turn just shrugged his shoulders as if to say, "It's up to you." Betty turn back to the general and laughed. "Well sir, it's a long story. But to make it short, let's just say we had a really large misunderstanding," she laughed. Bob leaned down and kissed her forehead, nodding in agreement. General Waverley just shook his head and smiled. "Well, that's the way it goes I guess. I'm just happy you two got it all figured out," he finished, remembering fondly the days with his own wife. His attention turned back to Bob, a serious look crossing his face. "Captain, what you did for me today I can never repay you for. I'm forever grateful for what you and Phil have done for me and my morale. This whole experience has been a wonderful one for me, and now I know I haven't had to resort to playing the game of horseshoes just yet," he added with a grin. Bob just smiled and nodded his head, understanding what the general meant. "It's been my genuine pleasure," Bob said, holding out his hand to shake General Waverly's.

"Enough of the gushy stuff kids, save that for the wedding," Phil joked, causing Judy to slap him in the arm. "Leave it to you to ruin the moment," she chastised, to the amusement of everyone else. Phil adopted a fake "puppy dog" look, and spread his arms out dramatically. "Look, we're not even married yet and she's bossing me around," he added. Everyone was laughing now, watching as Judy fixed him with what only could be described as a death glare. "You better believe it buster," she affirmed, as Phil paled a little. "A little scary ain't she?" Bob whispered to Betty. Betty laughed, though she still gave him a look. "Easy pal, she's still my sister. But yes, she can be kind of scary. She'll keep Phil in line," Betty said. "Good, I bet she gets that from her sister," Bob joked, and kissed Betty before she could utter any retort. When they broke apart, Betty smiled up at him. "Oh, we have so much to do. Come on folks, quit standing around. We have TWO weddings to plan!" Emma shouted, before heading off to tell others the news.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Should it be a double wedding, or should each pair have their own special thing? Please review and comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! So it's been a VERY long time since I updated, and I'm so glad there's still interest in this story. Seeing as the Christmas season is upon us yet again, I think it's time for this story to continue. Please enjoy...we'll be getting to the wedding soon enough.**

"Don't you think that New Years Eve is a little too soon? It's only 7 days away if you count today!" Emma exclaimed, looking at the two couples in exasperation. It was Christmas Day, and the Columbia Inn was the busiest it had ever been, tending to the guests while trying to maintain the proper Christmas festivities as well.

"We know it's a little fast Emma, but New Year's Eve seems like the right time to get married. We can push it to New Year's Day if you'd like," Phil answered, fixing the housekeeper with a winning smile.

"Oh sure...an extra couple of hours is really going to make a difference," Emma spat out sarcastically, glancing at the General pleadingly.

"Oh Emma...let the kids do what they'd like," General Waverly chided. Emma sighed and rolled her eyes up to the heavens, muttering a silent prayer for sanity.

"Look Emma, it's not going to be a big thing. The girls have already called their parents, and they're on their way to Vermont as we speak. Their brother Bennie will be attending as well. Phil invited his parents and his sister, who are also on the way. I don't have any family, so there's no trouble there. All the army boys are already here, so we don't have to worry about that either. I've called the courthouse, and they're sending us the proper paperwork tomorrow, so we'll be all set by New Years. Our old army chaplain is going to conduct the ceremony. Besides, you've got a full squadron at your command to help set up for this deal. They're all at your disposal," Bob said comfortingly, getting the older woman to calm down.

"Well...alright. Phil, you'd better thank your lucky stars for Bob and his foresight, otherwise you wouldn't be getting married till sometime next Christmas," Emma muttered dramatically, before barking orders at a group of old army friends to start moving tables into the grand dining room.

"All she needs is a whistle and a bullhorn," General Waverly remarked humorously. Judy, Betty, and Bob all laughed, while Phil just crossed his arms and pouted. Bob noticed and clapped Phil's shoulder lightly, trying to convey a little sympathy.

"So New Year's it is. General, will you do me the honor of being our best man?" Bob asked earnestly. The General looked shocked while the girls just smiled, glancing up at their fiancé's.

"You really want me to do it?" General Waverly asked, his voice thick with emotion.

"Of course. Since Phil and I are both getting married, we couldn't think of a better person," Bob answered. Phil nodded his assent, glancing up at the general expectantly.

"I'd be honored," General Waverly responded, earning claps on the back from both men.

"Susan...we would like you to be maid of honor for us. Emma will have her hands full as a wedding planner, and you have been so sweet to us and so helpful throughout this entire ordeal," Betty said kindly, glancing at the General's granddaughter.

"Oh I would love to!" Susan gushed, giving both girls a hug. Her grandfather smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, knowing how excited she was.

"Well boys, I'll see you in a while. Sounds like I have a few duties to attend to. Come on sweetheart," General Waverly announced, taking his leave. The four watched them go, fond smiles on their faces. Suddenly, Judy grabbed onto her sister, a startled look on her face.

"Betty, it's Christmas!" Judy exclaimed, glancing at her sister. Betty paused for a moment before starting as well, glancing at the boys hurriedly.

"Oh! Bob, I'll be right back...don't go anywhere," Betty said, running down the hallway. Judy followed suit, giving Phil a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving the boys to stare after them.

"What was that all about?" Phil asked, scratching his head.

"Beats me..." Bob asked, all the while fingering the box he was keeping in his jacket. He glanced over at the kitchen window, hoping that none of those army buffoons had seen the tray of sandwiches and buttermilk he had placed in a secluded spot on the counter.

"Did you get Betty anything? I mean after all, a ring can count as a Christmas present can't it?" Phil asked nervously. Bob shot him a withering look.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't get your fiancé a Christmas present?" He asked in disbelief. Phil could be tactless sometimes, but if that truly was the case then he could be in for some deep trouble.

"Well, we only did get engaged last night. And I...I didn't have a ring. So I pulled some tinsel off a tree and wrapped it around her finger. I went out last night and got a real ring...but, since I technically was supposed to give it to her yesterday, I'm not sure if it counts or not," Phil spat out nervously, showing Bob the beautiful diamond ring.

"No...that counts Phil. You're alright," Bob said soothingly. He had to admit, he was a little relieved himself that Phil wasn't a complete idiot, otherwise him and Betty would have had to do some matchmaking of their own.

"Good. So, Dog Face Haynes is coming to the wedding huh?" Phil asked lightly. Bob stifled a laugh and looked at his friend. He had forgotten about that particular detail.

"Yep. And for the sake of harmony and our girls' happiness, I think we should start calling him Bennie. After all, he is our brother in law now," Bob answered.

"Agreed," Phil responded, though he was sure the nickname would come up eventually. Too many army buddies were here to let that go completely.

"Bob! I'm back!" Betty called out, her voice ringing from down the hallway. She appeared a second later, a large box in her arms, with Judy close behind, also carrying a package. Bob shot Phil a knowing look, before smiling warmly at his fiancé.

"With all the excitement I had nearly forgotten myself! Merry Christmas Betty baby!" Bob called out, kissing her cheek when she approached him.

"Judy wants us to see her present to Phil, but I'd prefer to give you mine alone," Betty whispered shyly. Bob grinned and winked at her, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Betty turned a bright shade of red and slapped his arm, laughing all the same.

"Not like that you cad!" Betty whispered, getting a mock offended look from Bob. She smiled and kissed the tip of his nose, still balancing the package in her arms.

"I've got a little something for you too. After we see these two lovebirds, how about you and me head over to my room. We'll have a little lunch," Bob whispered back, getting a nod from Betty.

"Now open it Phil," Judy commanded, handing her present over to her fiancé. Phil did as he was told, ripping through the wrapping paper eagerly. Bob laughed at his friend's childishness; he knew that Christmas was Phil's favorite holiday.

Phil let out a happy shout when he saw what it was.

"A new set of tap shoes! Judy...how did you know?" Phil exclaimed joyfully, sweeping her up in his arms. Judy laughed and wrapped her arms around him, waiting for him to set her down.

"Phil darling...it's all you've been complaining about during rehearsals. You wore your old ones down to the nub, they barely made a sound," Judy answered fondly. Bob and Betty looked at each other with a grin; leave it to Judy to know Phil better than anyone. Phil kissed her soundly, before trying the shoes on.

"They fit perfectly!" He shouted, doing a small dance to test them out. Bob finally coaxed him out of the shoes, telling him to save it for the wedding dance. Phil reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small box.

"Judy...I think that tinsel looks real pretty on you, but I know it can't replace the real thing," Phil teased, opening up the box. Judy gasped and pulled out the diamond ring, her eyes instantly glistening with tears. Betty gasped as well and hung onto Bob, looking at her sister with sheer joy.

"Oh Phil..." Judy managed to spit out, before placing the ring on her finger. She kissed him soundly, holding onto him as tightly as she could manage.

"Good old Phil...hey, I think we should let the lovebirds alone now," Bob whispered to Betty. Betty nodded and headed off to Bob's room. Bob looked over at Phil and shot him a thumbs up, with Phil winking back. Bob quickly made his way to the kitchen, sighing in relief when he saw the tray of sandwiches and buttermilk still intact. Grabbing the tray, he headed to his room, opening the door to see Betty sitting on a chair waiting for him.

"Oh Bob..." Betty giggled, pointing to the sandwiches. Bob grinned back and set the tray down, handing Betty her glass of buttermilk and a Turkey sandwich. Betty looked pointedly at him, holding up the sandwich with raised eyebrows.

"Wasn't turkey a brunette?" Betty teased, looking at Bob's perfectly combed light brown hair. Bob ran a hand through his hair, mischief in his eyes.

"A little on the scat-back side...but still sexy," He quipped, getting a laugh from Betty. She winked at him and took a bite of the sandwich, watching as Bob picked up a roast beef sandwich and demolish it in 3 bites.

"I don't remember roast beef being on the list last time Bob," Betty said, looking at him quizzically. Bob walked over to her, kneeling in front of her chair and placing his head in her lap.

"Well Betty baby...roast beef just so happens to be my personal favorite. I never had any dreams associated with it, because no girl was ever deserving of that title. However, I made myself a sandwich last night, and you were the only thing I was dreaming about. So, roast beef is you Betty Haynes...the love of my life," Bob finished sweetly. Betty wasn't quite sure whether to laugh or cry at Bob's sentiment, so she settled on kissing his forehead.

"That has to be the strangest...yet most romantic thing I have ever heard Bob Wallace," she finally managed, getting a soft chuckle from her fiancé. Bob quickly stood up and pulled the small box from his pocket. He handed it to Betty, his hands shaking.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered, gesturing for her to open it. Betty clapped a hand over her mouth when she saw what it was. It was a silver charm bracelet, with three charms already attached to it. One was a small golden piano, the second one was a silver snowflake, and the last one was a golden knight on top of a horse. Betty glanced up at Bob, tears in her eyes as he helped her put it on.

"Bob...it's beautiful..." She choked out, unable to say much more. Bob nodded, obviously pleased that she liked it so much. Betty reached up and kissed Bob, who eagerly returned the gesture.

"It's my turn now," Betty finally said, wiping away the tears in her eyes. She handed the box to Bob, who eagerly ripped through it. The first thing he saw was a new black blazer, with B. Wallace in golden lettering over the right breast.

"Betty! It's absolutely lovely," he gushed sweetly, quickly trying the jacket on. It fit him perfectly, and he admired it for a minute, glancing into the mirror with flair.

"Check your left pocket," Betty chimed in. Bob did as he was told, and pulled out an envelope. Opening it, he discovered two first class train tickets to Miami. Whirling around to face Betty, he saw her grin widely at his shocked expression.

"I know we haven't discussed a honeymoon destination yet, but I wanted to surprise you. Take this as an apology for taking your train tickets in the first place," she explained. Bob strode over to her and gathered her in his arms, his blue eyes sparkling.

"That was the best thing to ever happen to me, don't you ever doubt that. Thank you Betty, this truly is wonderful," he said, his voice thick with emotion. Betty blushed and glanced down at her shoes. Bob suddenly smirked and whispered something in Betty's ear, causing her eyes to widen and her face to turn fire engine red. She pulled back from him and slapped his chest lightly, a small smile on her face.

"Bob Wallace! Well I never..." Betty stuttered out, her face still reddening. Bob grinned and wiggled his eyebrows wolfishly, before kissing Betty roughly, pulling her tightly to him. They finally broke apart for air, leaving the both of them breathless.

"What has gotten into you?" Betty gasped out, still clinging to Bob. Bob laughed, hugging her gently.

"I guess it's just you sweetheart, thanks to you I'm the happiest I've ever been," he answered sweetly, earning a gentle kiss from Betty.

"Well I'm not complaining..." She answered cheekily, getting a surprised bark of laughter from Bob. He stuck his hands in his pockets after setting the tickets on the nightstand, a puzzled expression on his face when he felt something cool and hard in his right pocket. He pulled out a golden Rolex watch, with the inscription "To my White Knight, Love Betty" engraved on the back. Bob was at a loss for words, he just stared at Betty for what seemed like forever.

"Oh Betty..." He whispered, holding her close.

"Merry Christmas Bob," Betty whispered back, kissing him before nestling her head on his shoulder.

As Bob held Betty close to him, he glanced down at the beautiful woman in his arms. Sighing in contentment, he kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes, enjoying the tender moment between the two of them. "Merry Christmas indeed," he thought. "Merry Christmas indeed."

**Well there you have it. Just a fluffy little piece for Bob and Betty's Christmas. We will be introducing some new characters in the next chapter, namely Phil's family and Betty and Judy's family. Will Phil and Bob impress their soon to be father-in-law? Will the boys be able to hold their tongue around Bennie Haynes? And what will Phil's mother think of his bride? Read to find out. **


End file.
